Pureté ou L'amour tordu d'un gamin schizophrène
by Androxyque
Summary: *SHONEN-AI AKITO/AGITO* Fanfiction légère en trois chapitres relatant les sentiments un peu trop forts d'Akito envers sa deuxième personnalité, Agito.
1. À eux deux ou Candide petit requin

**Résumé : **Petite fanfiction légère en trois chapitres relatant les sentiments un peu trop forts d'Akito envers sa moitié, Agito.

**Rating : **PG-14

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Akito et d'Agito ne sont malheureusement pas miens ; ils appartiennent à Oh! Great. Par contre, les illustrations des personnages sont réalisées par ma dessinatrice que nous appellerons **Chii**, car c'est son nom d'encre. Je vous prierais de respecter ses œuvres et de ne pas les utiliser à des fins autres que personnelles. Pour les intéressés, **Chii **est publiée dans le magasine **Cactus +16 **de **Kyowa Québec **avec la team **Chibi Usagi **sous leur premier projet "**Under the Open Sky**", disponible principalement au Mangaya.

**Pairing : **Akito x Agito

_**Note : **__Tentative d'écriture à la première personne, ce pour quoi j'ai une profonde aversion._

C'est sur ce que je me retire tout bonnement et que je vous souhaite humblement une bonne lecture,

Androxyque

* * *

J'ai envie de me

rouler en boule, de vomir

mes tripes, de m'arracher la lèvre,

d'enfoncer mes ongles dans mon

crâne, de crier à l'injustice.

Tu me manques.

- Androxyque

* * *

|**P**u_ret__é ou _**L**'amo_ur tor__du d'un gamin schiz__ophrène_|

* * *

_Cette impression de vide au fond de lui, ce creux dans son ventre, c'était la majesté et la monstruosité à la fois, comme si ces deux mots ne pouvaient que désigner ces deux entités, cette seule entité. L'amertume à la bouche, le regret dans la gorge, le courage aux deux mains, il s'est avancé, une assurance feinte peinte au visage. Et il s'est déclaré. Tout simplement. Comme si rien n'était plus facile._

* * *

Chapitre premier - _À eux deux ou Candide petit requin aux attentes démesurées_

* * *

Par où commencer ? Tout est tellement compliqué, tout est tellement simple, tout est tellement... il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ça.

Ce n'est pas censé se faire, ce n'est pas censé se dire, aucun mot n'a été prévu pour expliquer la délicatesse de ce que j'éprouve, l'horreur de mes sentiments.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on oublie, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on veut oublier. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on veut se rappeler non plus.

_Toutes ces réactions idiotes et légères, préfabriquées. Ces sourires niais, ces expressions stupides. T'en as pas assez de ma comédie ? Tu sais tout mieux que n'importe qui._

Je me sens mal. J'ai mal. Juste tellement mal.

C'est un peu comme si tu avais mordu mon cœur avec tes crocs acérés, comme si le sang chaud de l'organe t'avait coulé sur le menton et que tu l'avais essuyé nonchalamment avant de t'apercevoir qu'il t'avait brûlé.

Et ça, le peu de mon cœur qui resterait aurait encore plus mal de voir que tu souffres, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Ça serre très fort dans ma poitrine, rien que là, juste là, à gauche. Tellement fort. Juste trop fort.

Chaque fois que je passe devant le miroir, j'ai l'impression de te voir et ça fait encore plus mal.

Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais vraiment te voir. Jamais vraiment te toucher.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que tu ressentes que je te touche, sans ressentir que je me touche moi-même ?

Le sens-tu seulement, quand je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, dans tes cheveux ?

Ressens-tu que toutes ces caresses ne sont ni pour moi, ni pour un autre, simplement pour toi ?

J'aimerais tant effleurer ta peau à toi, rien qu'à toi.

Passer l'index sur ta lèvre inférieure et sentir ton souffle contre moi. Ton souffle. Le tien. Pas le mien. Contre moi, moi seul.

_Une larme s'échappe, pardon, je m'excuse, je suis tellement désolé. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer... et pourtant. C'est que ça me retourne à l'envers, tout ça. Mais je n'ai rien besoin de t'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais tout mieux que n'importe qui._

Je te connais tant, mieux que n'importe qui. Tu me connais tant, mieux que n'importe qui.

Et pourtant, même à l'intérieur d'une seule et unique enveloppe charnelle, je ne te sens pas encore assez près de moi.

J'aimerais qu'on ne fasse qu'un. Non seulement physiquement, mais entièrement.

Je suppose, j'imagine que certaines âmes sont constituées de deux êtres... Ne crois-tu pas ?

Pourtant, ce n'est pas tellement ce que je recherche non plus.

Je veux pouvoir palper ta présence, me prouver que je ne t'ai pas inventé, sentir ta chaleur contre moi.

Tu me protègerais avec tes crocs menaçants et tes griffes affûtées.

J'aimerais n'être que ta poupée, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

_Je me mords la lèvre, une goutte de sang perle. Un goût de cuivre emplit ma bouche. Pas vraiment désagréable, j'ai toujours aimé la saveur du métal. Et puis, je suis habitué à la douleur. Tu ne le sais que trop bien. Tu sais tout mieux que n'importe qui._

Mais cette douleur-là, celle qui est intérieure, n'est pas une douleur habituelle.

C'est sourd et sournois, j'ignore même si tu en as conscience.

Je n'ai donc pas droit au bonheur ?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été égoïste.

Pourtant, là, maintenant, j'en reviens à la quelconque présence qui peut y faire quelque chose et je l'en supplie : laissez-moi vivre réellement.

Laissez-moi trouver le chemin de son cou quand l'orage fait rage.

Laissez-moi lécher ses blessures quand il se blesse.

Laissez-moi être quelqu'un de présent pour lui. De réellement présent. Présent dans le sens présence, vous savez, présence physique.

Mais jamais mon vœu ne sera exaucé.

L'amertume me monte à la bouche, se mélangeant au cuivre.

Je sais que le Roi des Crocs n'a pas droit à ça.

Les Bêtes n'ont pas droit à un bonheur du genre. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer.

Jamais tu ne seras à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Dès que quelqu'un t'approche, la moutarde me monte au nez.

Personne ne devrait te toucher, tu devrais n'appartenir qu'à moi.

Tu ressens la douceur de leurs effleurements, alors que tu ne ressens rien quand c'est moi qui te frôle.

C'est comme si l'affection était de toi, comme si je n'existais pas vraiment.

.

.

Fais-moi ressentir que j'existe, que tu existes.

.

Réellement.

.

Pas seulement dans ma tête, je veux dire.

.

Souris-moi, même si ce n'est pas ton genre.

.

Lance-moi un regard, un instant, une minute, une seconde, une éternité.

.

J'ai l'impression d'être transparent, un peu comme si j'allais disparaître.

.

.

Agito, j'ai mal.

Tout va trop vite, tout va trop lent, le temps se joue de moi, de nous.

.

.

Ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi Agito.

Sans toi je ne peux que mourir, je serais déjà mort !

Mort enfermé dans cette toute petite cage, loin de toi, loin de celui que je suis aujourd'hui, loin du tout que nous formons.

.

.

.

Reste avec moi, Agito.

.

.

.

.

Tu m'as promis que tu me protégerais.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je t'aime, Agito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Je t'aime aussi, Akito, vraiment.**_


	2. Mélancolie ou Promesse d'une éternité

**Résumé :** Petite fanfiction légère relatant le commencement de la vie d'Agito en tant que complément d'Akito.

**Particularité : **Histoire écrite dans le cadre de mon cours de français où j'avais à placer quelques mots.

**Rating :** PG-14

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Akito et d'Agito ne sont malheureusement pas miens ; ils appartiennent à Oh! Great. Par contre, les illustrations des personnages sont réalisées par ma dessinatrice que nous appellerons **Chii**, car c'est son nom d'encre. Je vous prierais de respecter ses œuvres et de ne pas les utiliser à des fins autres que personnelles. Pour les intéressés, **Chii **est publiée dans le magazine **Cactus +16 **de **Kyowa Québec **avec la team **Chibi Usagi **sous leur premier projet "**Under the Open Sky**", disponible principalement au Mangaya.

**Pairing :** Akito x Agito

C'est sur ce que je me retire tout bonnement et que je vous souhaite humblement une bonne lecture,

Androxyque

* * *

J'ai toujours

recherché ce quelqu'un de

spécial, j'ai toujours recherché

ce quelqu'un qui serait mien,

j'ai toujours recherché ce

quelqu'un comme toi.

- Androxyque

* * *

|**P**u_ret__é ou _**L**'amo_ur tor__du d'un gamin schiz__ophrène_|

* * *

_Je tombe à genoux en guise de berceuse douloureuse. Je me sens brisé de l'intérieur. À l'intérieur de ma propre mélodie. Un peu comme si je chantais pour aider mes larmes à s'envoler. Et je me rappelle de cette promesse que tu m'avais faite autrefois._

_Je sais bien que tu es toujours là, quelque part. Que tu écoutes toutes mes prières intérieures avec un sourire amer pendu aux lèvres. Et moi je me raccroche à cette promesse que tu m'avais faite autrefois._

_J'entends encore les mots que tu disais. Je les connais par cœur. Un peu comme une comptine qu'on fredonne sans trop s'en rendre compte. Que tu ne partirais jamais bien loin de moi. Que tu garderais cette promesse que tu m'avais faite autrefois._

_M'aideras-tu encore à mettre tout au clair ? Viens me chercher, reviens-moi, prends-moi dans tes bras, dans mes bras, peu importe. Je veux sentir que ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle mon corps. Trouve-moi au creux de la tempête, j'ai envie que tu reviennes vers moi, que tu m'apprennes à grandir un peu. Je n'ai plus envie d'être un petit garçon. Je me fiche tellement que tout ait changé pour toi, rien n'est identique pour moi non plus. Aide-moi à passer au travers. Que fais-tu donc de cette promesse que tu m'avais faite autrefois ?_

_Je tente de tenir le coup avec le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste, celui que tu as laissé avant de t'envoler loin de moi. Avec toi, je vivais les journées, maintenant que ton ombre n'est plus là, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de qui j'étais, de qui on était. J'essaie de mettre mon incompréhension de côté. Et je me rappelle de cette promesse que tu m'avais faite autrefois. Et ça me réconforte un petit peu, rien qu'un petit peu._

* * *

Chapitre second - _Mélancolie ou Promesse d'une éternité_

* * *

Un jour, perché sur son coin de paradis, un ange pensait.

Il se balançait au gré des nuages, seul, en attendant patiemment qu'on ait besoin de lui, un peu comme on attend en vain qu'un oiseau vienne se poser sur son épaule.

Il craqua une allumette, porta le feu à sa clope, en faisant s'embraser l'extrémité.

Et il soupirait en prenant une bouffée de tabac.

Il avait soif de vivre, soif de croire, de rêver, de respirer et de voir.

Seulement, plus encore, il avait soif de sentir le goût cuivré du sang sur sa langue.

La lutte contre la solitude sur son bout de ciel s'effacerait quand un de ces gosses d'en-bas ferait appel à lui.

.

C'est sûrement quand il en faisait la réflexion que de bercé par la douce brise d'en-haut il se retrouva dans l'obscurité.

Son sang bouillait d'excitation dans ses veines.

Avec qui partagerait-il son âme cette fois-ci ?

Un mioche névrosé avide de pouvoir ?

Un jeune psychopathe aux tendances morbides ?

Un revendeur de drogues pourri jusqu'aux os ?

Mais où était-il, bordel ?

L'ange avait beau regarder tout autour de lui, il ne repérait pas l'enfant qui avait lancé la demande d'un archange sadique et psychotique.

Quand il vit enfin le petit corps en cage de son nouveau maître, l'être du ciel sentit ce qui lui tenait lieu de cœur se serrer.

Il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire la délicatesse et la détresse qui se lisaient dans les yeux du gamin chétif recroquevillé sur lui-même à quelques mètres de lui.

Un mélange d'horreur et d'appréhension, un capharnaüm d'états d'âme à leur exacerbation.

Sans poser question aucune, l'ange raya ses vies passées de ses pensées ; ce gosse avait déjà vu assez de monstruosités lui-même.

Un visage impassible se peignit sur ses traits et il avança sans grande vitesse vers l'enfant, comme on s'approche d'un animal apeuré.

.

.

.

_Il se promit de le protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix._

.

**_Et c'est à cette promesse que tu m'avais fait à ce moment-là que je me raccroche pour ne pas décrocher._**


End file.
